KidxLiz Shuffle ChallengeLucids Messed Up Version
by LucidityAcheived
Summary: I attempted the KidxLiz challenge late at night and got this? Not my usual writing style, and my first attempt at writing ANY romance at all. WARNING: Contains character death, minor cursing, and use of the word fluff.


**I wrote this late at night, so I apologize if I spelled some things wrong. I love this pairing so much.**

**It's the shuffle game, and In case you didn't know the rules:**

**1. Put your mp3 on shuffle**

**2. Write a story for the first ten songs. No skipping.**

**3. You only have the length of the song to write. (I only finished the scentences at the end)**

**4. Post it here!**

* * *

_Raver's Fantasy, Tune Up!_

Patti was hearing loud noises on the ceiling. "Hey sis? Do you think you could see what Kids doing?"

"Why don't you do it?" Patti put on her puppy dog eyes.

"Cuz I'm making cookies..."

"Ugh. Fine." Liz walked up the stairs. She opened the door.

Kid was on the ground, covered symmetrically in boxers.

"Uh...Liz?"

"What happened?"

"Some loud techno music came on and startled me, then I tripped on the cord and fell into my laundry."

Liz started giggling.

* * *

_Cat Flushing a Toilet, Parry Gripp_

"Meow."

"Kid, could you kindly shut up?"

Flush.

"Are we wasting water?"

This is what happens when Kid is bored.

**(I wish the song was longer...)**

* * *

_Cousins, Vampire Weekend_

Kid's cousin was visiting for a day or two. He was a very...Strange man.

"YO! Level ten hottie right over there!"

"That's my weapon, Liz. She isn't exactly interested in...jocks."

"Oh, chill...HEY HOTASS!"

"Wh-what?"

Kid hit him on the head hard enough to knock him out.

"Good job Kid."

* * *

_Witch Doctor, Alvin and the Chipmunks_ **(I think I got this, like, two years ago.)**

Patti was being very annoying, head banging to her old CDs.

"OOH eee, ooh ah ah! Ching, chang, walla walla bingbang."

"For the love of Shinigami just shut the FLUFF UP!"

"No!"

"Liz sighed in defeat. Kid came down into the room with a bucket. He hit the radio as hard as he could with it. It broke.

"Nice one Kid!" Patty started laughing. Oh, how amusing destruction could be.

* * *

_Bodies, I really don't know at the moment, but you know the song, right?_

Something was wrong with Liz. She smirked evilly each time they took down a kishin. One night, she was chuckling at a news report on a murder. Kid noticed this, almost a day after she started.

He made the sad mistake of asking her about her little problem. "Liz, I've noticed you've taken a liking to gore, but why?"

She said nothing, just smirked and took a knife out of her pocket. The blade made contact to his clothes, skin, and soon lungs. A few more stabs in other important organs, and he was laying on the ground. Dead.

**I'm sorry, but I've been trying to write gore. DON'T KILL ME PWEASE!**

* * *

_Peanut Butter Jelly Time, Buckwheat boys(or something like that.)_

Patti walked into the kitchen. Kid and Liz were throwing bread at the window. Both had generous amounts of jelly splattered on their arms. Patti looked to her right.

5 bottles of heavy liquor. That explained it. She sighed.

Black*Star and Tsubaki broke through the roof. "To the supply closet!" They went into the refrigerator and started making out.

Soon Kid started taking shots of bleach, Liz did too, but with bubbles.

**That one was really fun :)**

* * *

_Legend of Zelda Rap, Smosh_

Kid walked to the last room in the castle, got out his key, and used it to unlock the door. Soul was standing in front of a chained up girl. The princess, Liz.

"You're going down, Soul!"

Soul smirked. "Just try."

Kid threw a conveniently placed puppy at him, and died from an extreme case of bad breath.

He removed the chains and looked at Liz. Their lips came close together...

He woke up. Damn. Just a dream. He sighed as he looked at her picture on his nightstand.

* * *

_Savior, Rise Against_

Kid was focused on one thing. Guitar hero. He was holding the microphone in his hand, ready for the short instrumental to be over.

"So tell me now, if this is love, then how do we get out..."

Liz was drawn to the sound of a guitar. It lead her to a little shinigami singing.

"That's when she said I don't hate you..."

She sat down. He was a surprisingly amazing singer. Kid didn't notice his audience at all. A smile came to her face as the song ended.

"Nice song choice." He looked over at her.

* * *

_Hot and Cold, Katy Perry_

He could be so confused and shocked sometimes, when a little affection was showed to him.

He was now. Liz was brushing her hair. She was singing a popular song on the radio, but with extra lyrics or changed parts.

"It's black and it's white! Like kids hair..." She didn't intend to say that, so she shook her head.

"Someone! Call Professor! I think I'm in love with my meister!"

Enough blushing for now. Kid quickly walked away.

* * *

_That's not my name, Ting Tings_

She was surprisingly unpopular. Not well known unlike her sister, Patti. Despite being Lord Death's Son's weapons, she was just another ordinary girl to the rest of the world.

Gym class. Great, picking teams. **(This fanfic brought to you by the word, TEAM! The 888th word in this story!) **

She was the only girl with a possibility of being last.

A few minutes passed. It was her and a dork standing together.

"Uh...you. Blonde chick."

"I have a name, dumbass." She muttered to no one but her self. Not paying attention earlier, she was shocked to see Kid on the team as well.

"Hey."

"Hello, Liz."

That was the last time she was called another name.

* * *

**Once again, I wrote these at night, so they may not be full Izzi quality. (If you don't know who she is, look at mai goddamn profile.) And check out my friend's story(s). Her name is in my profile. **

**And I'm writing another odd fic, again. This time with Black*Star and food. (Here we fluffing go...)**

**Sorry for not updating for a while, btw. I was on a writers block and too lazy to update. Expect more crap in my profile during times like this.**

**Now...we go! (Interwebs cookie for guessing the correct reference!)**


End file.
